


Квартира с привидениями

by Hasegava_Uki, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Кагеяма не верил в призраков.





	Квартира с привидениями

На плечи ложатся прохладные ладони, скользят по телу, спускаются на бедра — уже почти привычно, но Кагеяма все равно вздрагивает от неожиданности. Они всегда холодные, а на разгоряченном теле контраст ощущается еще сильнее. Но когда вокруг вода и пар, это даже приятно.

Кагеяма упирается руками в стену душевой кабины, слегка прогибаясь в пояснице, и пальцы на его бедрах сжимаются, придерживая.

Тот, кто за спиной, входит медленно и аккуратно, почти не причиняя боли. Движения внутри уверенные, размеренные — чередование ноющей заполненности и тянущей пустоты. Он осторожен, как всегда, не торопится, но берет все до остатка, выматывает сильнее, чем долгий забег. Удовольствие тоже нарастает постепенно, расслабленно, у Кагеямы уже стоит крепко, когда чужая рука ложится на член, поглаживает и сжимает, уверенно доводя до оргазма — утомительного и вязкого, как вода, что сбегает по спине и ногам. Кончив, Кагеяма какое-то время продолжает стоять, не двигаясь, разглядывая потеки собственной спермы на кафеле. Он очень устал. Ему очень хорошо.

Когда Кагеяма оборачивается, рядом, как всегда, никого нет.

***

— Уооо, настоящая квартира с привидениями! — Хината смотрит с восторгом и чуть ли не подпрыгивает на месте в ожидании таинственных и страшных историй, но Кагеяма уверен — сам Хината ни за что не согласился бы там жить. Хотя бы потому, что верит в призраков, екаев и пришельцев. И на всякий случай вешает в комнате носок на Рождество, хотя камина у него нет, да и с чего бы вдруг Санта Клаусу, даже если бы он существовал, приходить к Хинате?

— Настоящая квартира с настолько низкой арендной платой, что ее может себе позволить снимать студент, — фыркает Цукишима, а сидящий рядом с ним Ямагучи улыбается мягко и понимающе. — Я прав?

— Да. – Как бы ни было неприятно соглашаться с Цукишимой, Кагеяма кивает, не отрываясь от еды. Хотя кто бы говорил: из них четверых только Кагеяма переехал в квартиру, остальные так и продолжают жить в общежитии.

Даже через три года после окончания школы и поступления в Токио, пусть и в разные университеты, они продолжают видеться время от времени. Инициатива скорее Хинаты с Ямагучи, — без Цукишимы Кагеяма обходится вполне неплохо, и тот, судя по всему, тоже не стремится его видеть. И все-таки Кагеяме нравятся их общие встречи. Они напоминают о доме, врываются школьным прошлым в университетскую жизнь.

— И что, видел его уже? — Хината задерживает дыхание и таращится на него немигающим взглядом, сам напоминая какую-то нечисть.

— Кого?

— Привидение, конечно!

— Привидений не бывает.

Хината немного сникает, выглядит разочарованным.

— Но если все-таки появится, обязательно расскажи! — делает он последнюю попытку.

— Не дождешься. — Кагеяма улыбается — его улыбка вообще мало кому нравится, а тут он еще и старается сделать ее как можно противнее. Обойдется.

***

Призрака он действительно не видит — слышит, ощущает присутствие и прикосновение. Размеренное движение внутри.

Поначалу Кагеяма даже не верит в его существование, хотя риэлтор честно предупреждает, что у квартиры дурная слава, предыдущие жильцы жаловались. Нет, все признаки, о которых ему рассказывали, есть: поскрипывают полы, что-то падает и бьется на кухне, закрытые перед выходом из дома окна к возвращению оказываются нараспашку. Но наверняка это можно объяснить чем-то более логичным и правдоподобным, чем призраки. 

Так что первое время Кагеяма просто игнорирует все подозрительные знаки: закрывает окна, вытирает разлитую по полу кухни воду и не прислушивается к шорохам. До тех пор, пока не просыпается ночью от ощущения, что на нем кто-то лежит — невидимая тяжесть, ласковые прикосновения. И возбуждение — странное, как будто не свое, а навязанное кем-то.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает он, чувствуя себя немного глупо от того, что разговаривает с воздухом.

Конечно, ему никто не отвечает, но тяжесть не исчезает. Как и ощущение, будто невидимые прохладные руки приходятся по телу, трогают сразу везде. Мокрый язык касается соска, и Кагеяма вздрагивает.

Кажется, это должно пугать, но почему-то ему не страшно. Прикосновения будят что-то глубоко запрятанное, чего давно хотелось и о чем Кагеяма старался не думать. И он отпускает себя, открывается им навстречу, цепляясь за простыню.

— Ты призрак? — снова спрашивает Кагеяма, чтобы отвлечься от болезненных ощущений, когда этот невидимый кто-то входит в него. Но снова не получает ответа. Только холодный палец прижимается к губам, приказывая молчать, а потом рот накрывают чужие губы — целуют жадно, пьют дыхание. Ладони гладят плечи и ключицы, толчки внизу все убыстряются; он весь холодный, не только руки, но Кагеяме все равно жарко. По телу расходится новое, непривычное удовольствие.

Наверное, призрак кончает раньше — Кагеяма не знает, как оно происходит у них, но как назвать по-другому тоже не знает, — по крайней мере, ощущение проникновения исчезает, поцелуй обрывается, а член накрывает прохладный влажный рот, язык скользит по головке, делает что-то такое, чего Кагеяма не мог себе и представить. Он кончает куда-то в эту жадную пустоту, кричит от яркости оргазма.

Утром Кагеяма просыпается, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым, с ломотой во всем теле. Простыни смяты, и саднит задница, но других следов секса нет. И все-таки, он совершенно точно уверен, что все происходившее ночью ему не приснилось.

***

Обычно призрак приходит по ночам, так же, как в первый раз. Не всегда: между его появлениями проходят дни, пару раз — даже недели. Кагеяма почти ждет его, даже понимая, что это странно, возможно, неправильно. Он ведь никогда не верил в призраков.

Призрак никогда не отвечает на вопросы, и через какое-то время Кагеяма перестает спрашивать. Не спрашивает, даже когда тот начинает приходить днем, просто опирается руками о стену или стол, что угодно, оказавшееся рядом, позволяет прохладным рукам стягивать с себя одежду, прохладным губам — касаться шеи и спины, а члену — входить глубоко и сильно. Кагеяма не пытается оглянуться, чтобы не увидеть у себя за спиной пустоту, знает, что там все равно ничего нет. Он закрывает глаза и отдается этим ощущениям.

В целом, призрак не мешает. Он продолжает шуметь по ночам, и, вернувшись вечером домой, Кагеяма время от времени обнаруживает разбросанные вещи и открытые окна, но, возможно, это неотъемлемая часть характера привидений и с этим надо просто смириться.

После того, как Кагеяма несколько дней подряд обнаруживает в холодильнике надкусанные яблоки и вскрытые коробочки с молоком, он начинает оставлять немного еды от ужина на столе, наливает молоко или чай в стакан. По утрам посуда каждый раз оказывается пустой, а возвращаясь домой Кагеяма больше не находит дом в беспорядке. Наверное, призраки тоже способны на благодарность.

Со временем Кагеяма учится чувствовать его присутствие — легкий холодок, ощущение, будто за ним наблюдают, — точно знает, где именно тот находится.

— Может, все-таки покажешься? — спрашивает он сгустившуюся темноту в дальнем углу комнаты.

Только едва слышный смешок в ответ, настолько тихий, что может быть просто порывом ветра, просочившимся через раму окна или скрипом в соседней квартире. Но Кагеяма уверен: это призрак.

***

Отчетливо Кагеяма впервые видит призрака случайно: темный силуэт хорошо заметен в свете открытого холодильника, в котором тот что-то ищет. Холодильник перед сном Кагеяма совершенно точно закрывал, а мимо кухни просто шел в сторону туалета. Очертания призрака вполне себе человеческие, ростом он примерно с Кагеяму и, судя по тому, что, стоит его окликнуть, сразу исчезает, показываться специально не планировал.

— Не уходи. Ты хочешь есть? Приготовить тебе что-нибудь?

Пустота отзывается раздраженным вздохом.

— Какой же ты надоедливый, Тобио-чан. — Голос оказывается неожиданно приятным. Призрак снова появляется, но уже не у холодильника — устроился темным сгустком тумана на стуле. — Приготовь.

— Ничего, если я свет включу? Я не смогу ничего разглядеть в темноте.

— Ладно. 

Все время, пока Кагеяма жарит яичницу, призрак молчит, но исчезнуть не пытается — Кагеяма чувствует на себе его взгляд. Тарелку с едой Кагеяма ставит на стол, на всякий случай кладет рядом вилку, а сам садится напротив. Вилку призрак игнорирует и в силуэт, каким его совсем недавно видел Кагеяма, так и не собирается, но бесформенное облако подплывает ближе к тарелке. Смотреть на то, как еда медленно исчезает в тумане, странно.

— А можешь показаться? — спрашивает Кагеяма, хоть и уверен, что тот откажется. Он даже не представляет, есть ли у призрака какая-то форма, или тот всегда выглядит темным силуэтом. Но в фильмах привидения обычно интереснее, так что спросить стоит. — Если ты страшный монстр, это ничего. Не стесняйся.

— Сам ты страшный монстр. — Призрак будто обижается, голос звучит ворчливо. Пару минут он молчит, но не исчезает, и Кагеяма не мешает ему. — Ладно, смотри.

Темный туман уплотняется, из него проступают более четкие линии тела, последними складываются черты лица и пряди растрепанных каштановых волос, и на стуле перед Кагеямой оказывается обычный парень примерно его возраста, в джинсах и футболке. Ну как обычный — он красивый, очень красивый, но все-таки совсем ничем не напоминает загадочное чудовище, которое успел вообразить Кагеяма. 

— И что, даже длинных клыков и когтей нет? — Кагеяма почти чувствует себя разочарованным.

— А должны быть? — Парень наклоняет голову к плечу, в карих глазах мелькают веселые насмешливые искорки. — Если хочешь, могу сделать. Но ты же вроде как просил настоящий облик. Предлагал не стесняться. — Наверное, у него сейчас глупый вид, потому что призрак фыркает от сдерживаемого смеха, а Кагеяма невольно замирает, любуясь, и вдруг понимает, что никакие когти и клыки ему не нужны.

— Тогда не надо, — соглашается он. И, не зная, что еще сказать, добавляет: — Не думал, что призраки едят обычную еду.

— Я тоже. — Теперь призрак все-таки берет вилку.

— А что ты раньше ел?

— Людей. Особенно — слишком любопытных, — призрак корчит зверскую рожу, но Кагеяма уверен, что тот шутит.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он, но, похоже, лимит вопросов на сегодня уже исчерпан.

— А тебе зачем? — призрак настораживается, как будто видит в этом вопросе какой-то подвох.

— Ты же знаешь мое имя, мне тоже надо как-то тебя называть.

— Не надо. — Призрак доедает яичницу и встает. — Да и показываться тебе не стоило. Лишние проблемы. — Он все еще выглядит как человек, но становится прозрачнее, словно собирается исчезнуть.

— Ты же не насовсем уходишь? — спрашивает Кагеяма. В последнее время он даже привык к призраку, не хотелось бы, чтобы тот обиделся и исчез.

— Еще чего. Вообще-то я здесь дольше тебя живу.

— Это хорошо. — Кагеяма действительно чувствует облегчение. Он успевает заметить на красивом лице призрака удивление, прежде чем тот полностью растворяется в воздухе. А через несколько секунд пропадает и ощущение его присутствия.

***

Загадочные шорохи на кухне прекращаются; теперь призрак сразу приходит к нему и требует еду. Он больше не скрывается, бродит по квартире темным туманом или собирается все в тот же образ высокого красивого парня — и этот вариант Кагеяме нравится больше всего. Но, похоже, нематериальное состояние для него более естественно: иногда, отвлекшись на что-нибудь или задумавшись, он становится более прозрачным, а то и вовсе исчезает, словно для поддержания формы ему приходится сосредотачиваться. Но со временем такое происходит все реже.

Через пару ночей, когда призрак забирается к нему под одеяло и привычно обнимает холодными руками, Кагеяма снова просит его показаться. Ему хорошо с призраком и так, но спать с тем, кого можешь видеть, гораздо приятнее. Кагеяме нравится обнимать в ответ, разглядывать его лицо, чувствуя все убыстряющиеся толчки. Не мешает даже то, что во время оргазма призрак обычно становится невидимым, не удерживая человеческую форму.

Теперь, когда Кагеяма может видеть призрака и разговаривать с ним, сложно относиться к нему как к загадочной сущности, а гораздо проще — любить, как человека. И с этим он ничего не может поделать. 

Кагеяма не знает, куда уходит призрак, когда исчезает, а тот не рассказывает. Но теперь он все больше времени проводит рядом.

— Плохо, что у тебя нет телевизора. — Кагеяма только удивленно приподнимает бровь. И призрак внимательно смотрит на него в ответ: — Ты поздно приходишь, мне скучно. С телевизором было бы веселее.

Кагеяма не напоминает, что раньше тот как-то обходился, а при первой возможности покупает и приносит домой небольшой подержанный телевизор. Ему кажется, что призрак выглядит почти счастливым, перебирая на пульте кнопки каналов. И теперь, приходя вечером, Кагеяма обычно застает его перед экраном. Возвращаться домой, где кто-то есть, оказывается неожиданно приятно.

Кагеяме кажется, что он настолько привык к звуку телевизора, что открыв дверь и услышав стук мяча об стену, в первый момент удивляется: слишком отчетливый звук для волейбольной трансляции, без примеси шума трибун и голоса комментатора. И только заглянув в комнату, понимает, что ошибся. Похоже, призрак нашел один из старых волейбольных мячей, валявшихся под кроватью, и теперь кидает в стену — слишком точно и уверенно, чтобы это могло быть просто случайным повторением увиденного по телевизору.

— Тебе нравится волейбол? — спрашивает Кагеяма, когда призрак наконец ловит мяч и оборачивается к нему.

Призрак презрительно хмыкает.

— Смотри.

Он отходит к дальней стене, подбрасывает мяч и почти без разбега отталкивается от пола, замахиваясь. Все движения сдержанные, чтобы поместиться в небольшом пространстве комнаты, но это совершенно точно одна из лучших подач в прыжке, которые Кагеяма когда-либо видел.

— Ну как?

Кагеяма потрясенно кивает.

— Здорово. Научишь?

— Дай-ка подумать. — Призрак как будто и правда задумывается, постукивая пальцем по губам, а потом вдруг усмехается. — Пожалуй, все-таки нет. — Он показывает язык и исчезает.

Но к ужину возвращается снова — теперь они всегда едят вместе.

— Не знал, что призраки могут играть в волейбол.

— Призраки могут все, что умели при жизни. — Он вдруг осекается, словно сказал что-то лишнее, косится с подозрением. Но Кагеяма делает вид, что не замечает. Как будто он сам бы не догадался, что тот умер — призрак все-таки.

***

Сообщение от Хинаты приходит в разгар тренировочного матча, и Кагеяма замечает его только через несколько часов. Целых три сообщения — все в причудливых эмодзи.

«Привет! Я шел мимо, решил зайти к тебе, ты скоро вернешься?»

«На улице дождь, а у меня нет с собой зонта. Подожду у тебя под дверью. Не задерживайся!!!»

Только этот придурок мог прийти в гости, не предупредив. Обычно Кагеяма просто ответил бы ему, что уехал на сборы, а то, что Хината заранее не спросил, — его проблемы. Пусть теперь мокнет. Но третье сообщение настораживает.

«Можешь не торопиться, мне твой друг открыл»

Кагеяма набирает номер Хинаты, хотя обычно никогда не звонит ему сам, но телефон не отвечает. И до конца тренировки Кагеяма чувствует тревогу, пока уже вечером не обнаруживает от Хинаты несколько пропущенных звонков и сообщений. Теперь ему почти стыдно за свои подозрения.

— Хината передавал тебе привет, — громко говорит Кагеяма из коридора, пока расшнуровывает кроссовки, а потом заглядывает в комнату, и призрак отрывается от телевизора.

— А, Коротышка-чан. И ему от меня. Не знал, что у тебя есть друзья, до этого ты никого сюда не приглашал.

— Он тоже удивился. — Кагеяма оставляет дорожную сумку на полу, подходит и садится рядом на диван. Судя по тому, что подушка под призраком даже не примялась, тот сейчас неосязаем, даже несмотря на человеческую форму. — Он назвал тебя Такеши. Тебя так зовут?

— Нет, конечно. — Тот фыркает, словно услышал что-то забавное. — Первое, что в голову пришло.

— И ты ему ничего не сделал.

— А что я должен был ему сделать? — Призрак смотрит насмешливо, будто дразнит, и Кагеяма понимает, как это могло прозвучать.

— Я не о том, — бормочет он, чувствуя себя неловко. — Ну, напугать там, съесть — что обычно призраки делают с людьми.

— Ладно, в следующий раз буду знать, что твоих друзей надо есть. — Кажется, призрак искренне веселится, и Кагеяма невольно улыбается в ответ.

— Я скучал, — говорит он, не подумав, просто потому, что хочется сказать, и потому, что ему действительно не хватало призрака всю эту неделю.

Призрак моргает удивленно, смотрит на него и молчит. Потом вдруг вздыхает.

— Ты странный. — Он перебирается ближе, постепенно обретая телесность, и, когда садится верхом на колени, Кагеяма чувствует его вес и может наконец обнять.

***

Тренировка в понедельник не задается с самого начала: ремонт в соседнем зале еще не закончен, так что часть занятий из расписания перенесли к ним.

— Ну, ничего, — говорит тренер Ивайзуми. Он и сам выглядит недовольным, но пытается сдерживаться. — Через полчаса они закончат.

— Может, пока сходим в университетский музей? — предлагает кто-то из недавно пришедших первогодок.

В музее Кагеяма уже когда-то был и ничего особо интересного не увидел, но погода плохая, и ждать снаружи не хочется. Остальные, похоже, думают так же.

В музее Кагеяма сразу идет к стенду с волейбольными достижениями — все-таки не так скучно, как остальное, — разглядывает кубки и медали, почти не обращая внимания на фотографии команд, побеждавших когда-то на межуниверситетских соревнованиях, и особо отличившихся игроков. Но перед очередной замирает. На ней только один человек, пойманный вспышкой фотокамеры в момент, когда замахнулся для подачи в прыжке. Кадр получился удачный, но дело совсем не в этом: Кагеяма знает этого человека. И видел недавно такую же подачу — в своей квартире, гораздо меньшей по размеру, чем огромный спортивный зал. 

«Ойкава Тоору. Лучший связующий финала Межуниверситетского турнира. 1987 год.»

Фотография старая, еще черно-белая, но призрака Кагеяма узнает с первого взгляда. Он слишком занят своими мыслями, не сразу замечает, как к нему подходит тренер Ивайзуми.

— Увидел что-то интересное?

— Нет. То есть, да… — Если так подумать, тренер Ивайзуми учился здесь примерно в то же время. И Кагеяма решается. — Вы не знаете, куда после университета делся этот парень, Ойкава Тоору? — Кагеяма показывает на фотографию. Скорее всего, тот и не вспомнит — всех игроков национальной сборной Кагеяма знал, и Ойкавы там не было, значит, со спортивной карьерой после университета что-то не заладилось. Но тренер Ивайзуми вдруг мрачнеет, улыбка исчезает без следа.

— Знаешь, странно, что ты спросил, — тренер Ивайзуми вздыхает, ерошит короткие с проседью волосы. — Он не закончил университет. Его нашли мертвым в парке, когда он был только на третьем курсе. Убийцу так и не поймали.

***

Кагеяма заходит в квартиру и не слышит привычного шума телевизора. Свет тоже выключен, но он чувствует, что призрак тут.

— Тебя ведь зовут Ойкава Тоору? — Темная тень на диване замирает, становится облаком тумана, словно собираясь исчезнуть. Но, пока Кагеяма включает свет и щурится, принимает вид того человека с фотографии.

— Ну вот, теперь ты знаешь мое имя и можешь изгнать меня из своей квартиры, — с нарочитым сожалением вздыхает призрак. Кагеяма смотрит на него, не понимая, и он добавляет: — Сказок не читал, что ли?

— Ты поэтому не хотел говорить мне свое имя? — спрашивает Кагеяма. — Думал, что я тебя сразу выгоню?

Призрак — Ойкава, как же непривычно теперь думать о нем по имени, — только пожимает плечами.

— А кто тебя знает? Люди обычно не очень-то радуются соседству с призраками. Прошлые жильцы, например, приглашали буддистского монаха. Вот только без моего имени он ничего не смог сделать. — Кажется, это Ойкаву тоже веселило. — Кто тебе сказал, как меня зовут?

— Ивайзуми, наш тренер. Я увидел фотографию в университетском музее, а он сказал, что знал тебя.

— Ничего себе, уже тренер! Как давно это было… — Теперь Ойкава выглядит грустным. — Знаешь, мы ведь с ним со школы дружили. Было бы интересно увидеться с ним сейчас.

Этого Кагеяма не знал. Тренер Ивайзуми не рассказывал.

— Он сказал, что тебя убили.

— Да.

— А тот человек…

— Тоже давно уже умер. — Ойкава недобро усмехается, и Кагеяма чуть ли не впервые замечает, насколько у него острые зубы, какой красноватый отблеск в глазах. — Но не так быстро, как я.

— Ты отомстил…

— Да. Не смог простить, что он так просто забрал у меня все. До сих пор не могу. — Ойкава то превращается в туман, то и вовсе исчезает ненадолго, сейчас почти не напоминая человека. Кагеяма никогда не видел, чтобы он настолько злился.

— Я тебя понимаю.

И тот вдруг разом успокаивается.

— Это ты так думаешь.

— А почему ты остался потом?

— Так получилось. Тот человек жил здесь, а я не знал, куда мне идти. Вот и остался. Пугал жильцов и питался их энергией.

— А я…

— А ты меня не боялся, совсем не замечал, это очень раздражало. Ты вообще очень раздражаешь.

— Мне говорили. — Кагеяма подошел и сел рядом с призраком.

— Пришлось действовать активнее. Думал, сейчас и ты наконец испугаешься и съедешь, а ты мало того, что не съехал, так еще и еду оставлять начал. Кто так вообще делает?

— Ну ты же сам начал надкусывать продукты… Я решил, что ты хочешь.

— Мало ли чего я хочу. А если бы я из тебя высосал всю энергию, что тогда?

— Но не высосал же. А почему, кстати?

— Да у тебя этой энергии на десятерых хватит! Еще и еда… Вот где ты видел настолько материальных призраков? — Словно для подтверждения своих слов, Ойкава наконец становится осязаемым, и Кагеяме очень хочется его обнять. — Твой друг даже не заметил, что я не человек. Еще спрашивал, не видел ли я тут привидений. — Призрак вдруг рассмеялся. — Не представляешь, какой соблазн был.

— Представляю. Я бы не удержался. 

— А потом я к тебе привязался. Ты меня так бесил, что стал нравиться. Давно у меня никто не вызывал таких сильных эмоций.

— Давно никто не бесил?

— Давно никто не нравился. — Призрак вздыхает. — И что ты теперь будешь делать? 

Кагеяма молчит, потом смотрит на призрака в упор.

— Ничего. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. 

Он обхватывает Ойкаву руками, прижимая к себе как можно крепче, привычно ждет, что тот растает под его руками — слишком неожиданное движение, чтобы призрак мог сохранить осязаемость. Но Ойкава не исчезает. 

— Тогда я останусь. — И он обнимает Кагеяму в ответ.


End file.
